`Tis a Gift
`Tis a Gift is the twenty-first and final episode of "Shining Time Station." Summary It's the winter holiday season on the Indian Valley Railroad. The place is bustling with activity as passengers hurry through the station to catch their trains that will take them to their family. Even Schemer is in a good mood as he reveals to Matt and Tanya that the Indian Valley ChristmaS Commitee is holding a Christmas paegent and will pick one lucky contestant to play the role of Santa's helper. Schemer is confident he will get the role. J.B. King Esquire, the superintendent of the railway arrives and meets a new engineer who introduces himself as Tucker Cupper, Harry's Cousin. He has come to help out following Harry's transfer to Twiddly Junction. Mr. King welcomes him and asks him if he had met Mr. Conductor. Tucker replies he hasn't, and is a bit skeptical due to Mr. King's description of him. Stacy says to the kids that Christmas is her favourite time of the year, because of the fact that everyone is in such a rush to get together for Christmas. Stacy tells the kids to write thier letters to Santa which they do to the accompany of the Jukebox Band. When they finish, they do not know the correct address to send it to. Meanwhile, Mayor Flopdinger hurries in and declares that the Christmas Commitee has no place to meet that evening. The Mayor tells Stacy that they have decided to hold it at the station, much to her frustration. The kids take their letters to Stacy to get the address', but she is too busy. The kids sit down at the waiting area, Mr. Conductor suddenly appears and gives the kids the address' they need. Mr. Conductor tells the kids to go out and build a snowman to pass the time and reminds them to wear their hats and mittens, the kids think they do not need them, so Mr. Conductor tells them a story about when Thomas said the same thing about his snowplough. When Mr. Conductor finishes his story, he rushes away due to the arrival of Midge Smoot. Midge tells Stacy that the Christmas Commitee still has no one to play Santa's Helper, and then goes to catch her train. Stacy answers the telephone, it is Clare, the mother of a mean selfish girl named Vickie, she asks if she can bring Vickie to the station whilst she goes shopping, much to the kids' anger. Stacy asks the kids to think of some good qualities of Vickie, Tanya states that she has a very good singing voice. Schemer is binge eating, stating he has to have a fat belly for when he plays Santa's Helper. Stacy tries to explain the true way that Santa's Helper needs to be, but he pays no attention. He also scoffs at Stacy being Santa's Helper, which is enough for Stacy to compete against him. Train Stories #Thomas' Christmas Party #Thomas & the Missing Christmas Tree Jukebox Band Segment Songs #Over the River & Through the Woods #Jingle Bells #It's Christmas Time at the Railway Station